Reminiscências
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse mandar um comando para as suas pernas se retirarem, ela estava ali completa. Com as mãos quentes novamente, apenas sendo seguradas por Nobu." *Epi 47*


**N/A: Olá! o/  
Antes de tudo, o que eu posso falar sobre Nana? Além de eu estar PERDIDAMENTE fascinada?! Fiquei louca em tempo recorde! Levei apenas três dias para terminar de assistir o Anime. Era simplesmente uma necessidade! Chorei demais! *Sugoi!*  
Gostaria de dizer que estou MUITO feliz! Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre outro anime/magá sem ser InuYasha. Estou orgulhosa da minha ousadia de sair e me arriscar em outra área que eu não seja TÃO obcecada... haha...  
Espero contar com os leitores dessa área... Realmente, espero que aproveitem e simpatizem com a minha cara *riso amarelo***

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Eu apenas agradeço para Ai Yazawa por ter criado uma oportunidade ESTUPENDA para que eu me divertisse com personagens tão fodas!

* * *

**Reminiscências**

"Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse mandar um comando para as suas pernas se retirarem, ela estava ali completa. Com as mãos quentes novamente, apenas sendo seguradas por Nobu."

**oOoOo**

Falar que o ambiente estava quente foi apenas uma mentira...

Porque após Hachi retirar a mão da banheira morna e com sais extremamente agradáveis, ela sentiu um frio. Talvez por Nobu estar tão perto, e ela ter despertado anteriormente lembranças tão calorosas. A respeito dele. Claro...

"_Como é que as coisas saíram do controle assim?" _

Abandonar Nobu... mesmo após anos, e não saber lidar direito com essa ofensa.

_Que feria a si mesma._

Uma conversa neutra não deveria ser mais do que o necessário, mas todas as palavras possuiam mais intensidade quando eram calculadas. Fingir para Nobuo era como trair a si mesma, trair a pessoa que verdadeiramente pensa nela. Além do mais, Hachi era uma péssima atriz... Então nada melhor para confortá-lo do que a verdade:

"Estou bem agora." Claro que se conseguisse olhar nos olhos dele, soaria bem mais verdadeiro. Hachi apenas criou coragem para ela mesma, somente uma outra conversa inofensiva e pronto! Estaria tudo acabado, sem mais cordialidades ela poderia se retirar e resolver esses problemas consigo mesma em um canto mais afastado. "Eu também coloquei uma toalha pra você, jovem mestre". E assim terminava.

Hachi apenas levantou. Iria se retirar. Sentir os dedos frios e abandonados, após lembrar da sensação de tê-lo por completo... Era como se tudo sussurrasse o quanto o seu grau de idiotice chegou. Por fim, Hachi pegou impulso e a coragem que lhe restava para virar as costa. Nobu estava ali, e queria tomar o seu banho. Nada tinha haver com as suas lembranças bobas do tempo em que se sentiu _completa_.

Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse mandar um comando para as suas pernas se retirarem, ela estava ali completa.

Com as mãos quentes novamente, apenas sendo seguradas por Nobu.

Olhar para sua mão foi inevitável. Assim como desfrutar cada segundo de paz que aquele toque lhe proporcionou.

Nobu estava perdido. Assim como ela também estava.

Escorregar um pouco a mão dele para obsrvar o pontinho que o incomodava foi o suficiente para uma parte dentro dos dois morresse, o calor se esvaía. Estava ali o maior impecilho entre os dois. Ele estava lá, brilhando. Aquele pontinho que sempre o incomodava, e sempre o incomodaria.

Na perspectiva que Takumi sempre a marcaria de forma vistosa e suntuosa, parecia bem enorme agora.

Mas sempre havia como resolver esse problema.

"Hachi, vamos fingir que nunca houve _isso._" Apontou para o diamante, enquanto deslisava o anel do dedo fino dela. "E vamos pensar que ainda somos como antes..." Apertou o anel entre a palma da mão. "... para que você possa se entregar..." o largou ao lado do corpo. "... e me explicar: porque não demos certo?".

A cabeça loira se moveu para cima, esperando pacientemente qualquer movimento.

"Vamos voltar no tempo." Ele deu um sorriso, mas que Hachi sabia que era um sorriso quebrado. "Mesmo que seja uma mentira, só me dê uma explicação e podemos parar de fingir que certas coisas nunca aconteceram."

E ali estava a velha Hachi: Chorando novamente. Fingir ser forte, e se controlar enquanto ele estava ali não é ela. Porque confiar nas lágrimas como expressão do seu verdadeiro sentimento concerteza só afirmou para Nobu que ela ainda era _a Hachi de sempre. _

Apenas apoiá-la enquanto ela desabava nos joelhos escondendo o rosto, confortou Nobuo.

Ali estava uma resposta, ainda que sem nenhuma palavra.

E a cima de tudo, ele estava feliz...

"_No fim das contas, não fomos uma mentira_".


End file.
